Day With Dad
by Only Hope
Summary: Alex gets to spend a day with his dad, but Rick's day goes down hill when Alex asks the question all parents love.R&R PLEASE!!!!!


Title:Day With Dad  
Author: Seletha  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I can wish,can't I?  
Summary: Alex spends a day with his dad,but to Rick the day turns into a nightmare when Alex asks the question every parent loves. Alex's POV he's 4 in this.  
  
  
Today when I woke up,dad told me mum had a meeting at the museum and I had to stay home with him. I didn't mind though,I love staying with my dad. He always thinks of a fun game to play. Last time we mad up a game. I rode around on dads back retending he was a horsie. I named him Patrick.  
  
Dad's letting me pick out the outfit I want to wear today, I think I want to wear my black pants and light blue shirt just like my dad. When I told him that he smiled. I want to be an adventurer just like my dad when I grow up. 'Sept I don't want to be all mushy. Dad said I would be mushy some day, though I don't think so.  
  
I wonder what we can do today? I want to ride my horse Seti and there's a question I would like to ask dad. I want to know what sex is.  
  
One night it was storming and I had a bad dream and got scared. I walked down the hall and mum and dad's door was closed so I knew that meant not to go in but I did anyway. They were doing their usally mushy stuff 'sept they were closer together and making funny noises. I wonder when I get married if I'll make funny noises? I don't think I will. I stood there for a while and then closed to door and walked down to my Uncle Jon's room. He always makes me feel good when I'm scared. I told Uncle Jon what I saw and he makde a funny face. I think he made a face because he feels the same way I do when my parents kiss.  
  
He told my they were having sex and you make funny noises when you have sex. So now I'm going to ask what sex is. We are at the stables and dad is grooming my horsie, so I think I should wait when we're riding until I ask what sex is.  
  
"Dad whats sex?" Dad just looked at me and asked who told me there is such a thing. i don't want Uncle Jon to get into trouble for telling me, but I said Uncle Jon anyway. I told dad everything I had seen. Dad just looked at me and started studdering. I wonder why it's so hard to tell what sex is?  
  
"Well you know what you saw that night?" Dad didn't give me a chance to answer. "That's what sex is."  
  
I still didn't know, but I nodded anyway and decided it best to ask mum when she comes back for lunch.  
  
We rode horsies until it was time for mum to get home, then dad told me to go on up to the house and see if mum was back yet.  
  
She was she was getting out of the car, and I ran up to her and gave her a hugg and a kiss.  
  
After we were sitting at the table and Marie had served us, I asked my question.  
  
"Mum, whats sex?" Mum kept looking at my dad until she finally set me in her lap and told me everything. It was really weird.  
  
"So thats how I got her?" Mum smiled at me. "Yes it is." But now I had another question. I know mum got pregnant when I was to and my baby sister died before she was born, but if it was so easy to have kids, why didn't my mum have another one. I really want a sister, so I can be a big brother like Uncle Jon. I would take care of her.  
  
Right when I asked mum that she started crying. I didn't mean to make her cry, and I cried too. Mum said that when my sister died, then that made it to where she couldn't have more kids. I told mum I was sorry I made her cry, but I was currious because I wanted a sister. She told me I was sweet. I like it when I can make my parents happy because it makes me feel good too. Maybe some day something can happen so I can have a sister. But right now I can't think about that too much I want to play horsie with both of my parents. When I said that I made my parents happy again. I guess I'm just having a good day.  
  
The End  
  
Note: I wanted to make a cute story to get ride of my writers block. Hope you liked it!! Review please!!  
  
- Seletha 


End file.
